


No Asylum

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: What Is Owed and Can Never Be Repaid [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Sam Winchester, Depressed Dean Winchester, Emotional Manipulation, Episode Tag, Incest, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: Sam seems to be escalating; Dean just wants to sleep.Episode tag to "Asylum."





	No Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> I got a nice comment on an earlier story in this series, expressing the hope that I'd write a story for "Asylum." Based on what I could remember of the episode, it seemed likely that I would. Today I got to "Asylum" on my sporadic re-watching project and oh, my. Yes, indeed. The emotional dynamics in that episode fit into this particular series quite well.

Of course Sam said he didn't mean any of it, and of course Dean knew that he did. Every word. Just like he'd know Sam would pull the trigger. And, later, while they'd been looking for a place to stay, Sammy'd made a lighthearted off-hand comment about how Kat had said something to Sam about thinking Dean was Sam's boss. That sure as fuck wouldn't have gone over well.

Dean meant it all too well when he told Sam he didn't want to talk about it; he knew Sam didn't either. And Dean had meant it even more when he said he just wanted to get some sleep. He'd been more tired than usual lately; not only had they been busy and hitting the road a little too hard, working with Sam instead of Dad was exhausting. He could trust Dad, and Dad could trust him. Dean had never slept better, or felt better, than when Sam had been at Stanford. Didn't need to keep watch, keep the peace, keep repaying.... Well, there were a lot of things Dean didn't need to worry about while Sam was off chasing normal. To put it in general terms: Sam was a wild card; always had been. And now that he had this psychic woo-woo going on....

Well, Dean didn't know what it meant, but he suspected that there was a bigger problem than just the fact of Sam's vibes or whatever he wanted to call them. Not only did it lay him open to God alone knew what, but there was a question of what was causing it in the first place.

So Dean figured that, no matter how much he needed sleep, _craved_ it, just in a general sense as well as in the wake of the physical and mental stress of dealing with the mess Ellicott had left behind and his spirit had tried to continue, Sam was going to make him earn it. And he wasn't wrong.

"You owe me," Sam started, his usual signal that he was about to extract payment from Dean. "But Ellicott did try to make me kill you...." So that was how Sam was going to spin this one. Sam hadn't wanted to kill Dean, not even subconsciously. Mean old Dr. Ellicott had _made_ him want that, try to do it.

"...so I guess I kind of owe you one for that," Sam concluded. Dean figured it wasn't an even trade for Sam, though, otherwise he wouldn't have tried to get anything started at all. Wouldn't have said, "You owe me," and that tone that meant...what it meant.

"Get undressed," Sam ordered him, and, as always, Dean complied, quickly stripping and stowing his clothes, standing next to his bed, waiting to see how it would play out this time.

"On the bed, hands and knees, legs together, tight," Sam ordered, getting a bottle out of his own bag. It was labeled "Gun Oil," but Dean knew it had nothing to do with firearm maintenance. He concentrated on Sam's order to keep his legs together, hoping it mean what he thought it did. Sam was escalating, no question about that, but Dean hoped like hell it hadn't gotten to penetration. Yet.

Dean concentrated on his headboard. He heard Sam behind him, getting himself ready with the "gun oil," then tried not to jump when Sam suddenly slapped a slippery hand between Dean's thighs. He always tried not to give any reactions to Sam during these moments; didn't want to give him the satisfaction, didn't want to do anything to egg him on one way or another, to indicate either eagerness or defiance. He just wanted it over with so he could get some sleep.

Sam was getting Dean's thighs slicked up, thankfully fairly low. Without betraying his feelings by showing physical signs, Dean let himself feel relief. Sam was nowhere near any part of Dean's body that would keep him from letting his mind drift while Sam used him, like Dean wasn't there at all. Maybe that was what Sam imagined "kind of owe you one too" meant.

Dean lost himself in the row of carvings on his headboard. Abstract, kind of like crosses but not really, with a hole in the middle, okay, don't really think about the hole, just look at the flourishes, the way the pattern repeated like a paper doll chain. Dimly, he heard Sam behind him, the slick sound of Sam's dick sliding between Dean's thighs, the warmth of it against Dean's skin, the feel of Sam's hands gripping Dean's hips. If Dean cared about anything, it was to be grateful for that anchor since without it, he'd be slamming into the headboard and that carving would be all over his forehead. But everything was all far away, so very far away....

It was over as fast as it ever was: not fast enough for Dean's tastes, but if Dean had any say in the matter, it wouldn't have been happening at all. Sam gasped out his orgasm; Dean barely heard the words accompanying it, coming back to himself only after Sammy'd pulled away, when he felt the soft thump of a rough towel on his back.

"Clean yourself up and get some sleep," Sam said. And Dean did, using the towel with as little consideration for his comfort as Sam had shown when he'd used Dean, crawled between the sheets, knowing sleep was seconds away and that nothing could take that away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> There is indeed a sexual lubricant called "Gun Oil." The company was started by a former active-duty Marine who was inspired by his fellow troops' use of actual gun oil for masturbation. They also have a very sweet Valentine's Day ad on YouTube. I expect it hasn't been around long enough to have been available for Sam to use it in 2006, but what's a little anachronism among slash fans?


End file.
